


safe

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [6]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: "Anna smiles at that. She smiles as if this is perfectly normal, you showing up at her door dragging the dark in with you.".In which Cordelia needs help and Anna has never been able nor wanted to say no to her.





	safe

Anna answers the front door with a candle in her hand, “Hullo, Cordy.”

You smile back weakly, “Can I come in?” Anna gives you a look before nodding.

You follow her in and she hands you the candle. It warms you up a bit, not much considering you’re wearing a soaking wet nightgown but a bit.

Anna turns to you when the two of you reach her flat. She doesn’t say anything, she just gives you a look over and walks off. It’s not one of her exits that your supposed to follow so you stay where you are and wait for her to come back.

Thankfully, she does and she brings a robe with her. “I don’t have any skirts or dresses here, so if you want clothing you’ll have to wear pants,” She says as she trades you the candle for the robe.

You pull it on and wrap it tight, “Thank you so much, pants will be perfect.” You pause, “Thanks.”

Anna smiles at that. She smiles as if this is perfectly normal, you showing up at her door dragging the dark in with you. Instead of questioning you she stops outside the spare bedroom and you can barely see anything but what the candlelight shows. It shows her face dangerously close to yours.

“Anna?” you ask.

She rolls her eyes, but in a fond way. “Yes, flower?”

“Do you know why I’m here?”

The mask Anna always wears drops for a moment and you almost regret asking but you know you had to. 

“I’m not planning on telling anyone you’re here don’t worry.” She gives you a look that makes your heart catch. You blow out the candle and there’s a scraping noise as Anna sets it down. The her lips are on yours and the door to the bedroom is being pushed open and neither of you can see anything so you stumble and Anna giggles again. You’ll never tire of her laugh.

.

Light streams in from the windows and you open your eyes to see a sleeping Anna Lightwood beside you with a smile on her face, one of her arms around your waist.

Your face softens and you close your eyes and move closer to her. It’s nice to feel safe again.


End file.
